Tom Riddle and the Snorkacks X
by Everlasting Purple
Summary: For those of you that were hoping for a little action in Tom Riddle and the Snorkacks you may enjoy this. This is a Harry/Tom slash one-shots and maybe a few other characters as well. Nuff said.


Tom Riddle and the Snorkacks X.

Sum: For those of you that were hoping for a little action in Tom Riddle and the Snorkacks you may enjoy this. This is a Harry/Tom slash one-shots and maybe a few other characters as well. Nuff said.

So my loyal fans who get really annoyed that I don't update often. I've decided that because I love you all I shall please almost everyone by keeping my original story mostly slash free even if I do include some humorish romance between Harry and Tom and writing this naughty little fic which will have both some hot hard core sex and some sweet romantic fluff.

I'm going to start out with something I was thinking when I was writing chapter 7. I would like to know, am I the only one that thought this sounded naughty?

_"What grade do you predict Tom?"_

_"An Outstanding of course."_

_Harry smiled gently. "Of course, but there is something I've been teaching, something I think I can test you on. We want you to earn that Outstanding after all."_

For a moment it looked like Tom was going to ignore his Professor's innuendo, but then that slow confident smirk slide into place and Harry felt his mouth go dry.

Tom didn't walk up to his Professor, no he stalked up to the man, his steps light and deliberate. Even with the hint of red missing from the young boy's eyes Harry could still feel the power coming off of him, the danger.

It didn't matter that Tom dropped elegantly to his knees in front of his professor that he was kneeling at his feet. No, Tom held the power here, Harry was just one of the very few that knew that.

Harry also knew that if things didn't start on Tom's terms he would leave. Tom had a very controlling personality and if Harry tried to rush and direct, this thing between them would be over before they began.

So, Harry allowed Tom to take his time moving Harry's robes out of the way and unbuttoning his trousers. Harry allowed the lust he felt for his student to show on his face and moaned appreciatively at Tom's teasing touches.

At the moment Tom felt no lust. Any enjoyment he got out of this was the way he belied he was manipulating his professor. The power and control he needed, he thrived on was what motivated his actions.

Of course, Tom doesn't know how well Harry knows him. The young man has no idea that Harry lets himself be manipulated so as to bring him closer to Tom.

Harry's hands clenched as Tom began to ever so slowly stroke his length through his underwear. The thin cloth between him and Tom's hand seemed unbearable, but Harry didn't reach for Tom. He couldn't take the power from Tom until the right moment. Such a strong and complated person was Tom Riddle, yet he had to be handled so delicately to make this work.

Tom's point of view

Tom took in every motion, every expression on his Professor's face. The lust was oblivious as was the man's impressive self control. It was surprising to Tom the man seemed to have no shame at least not at this time. Professor Potter's eyes never left his as Tom sent pleasure and heat though the man's body. It was like the Professor was looking into his very soul.

Finally, Tom seemed to think that Harry had suffered enough and he removed the cloth separating their skin. Professor Potter was large and thick, not impossible to get into his mouth, but challenging none the less. Tom studied his Professor's face not yet touching the man's bare dick.

Tom needed to be sure that his Professor wouldn't act while he was doing this. A sudden jerk or thrust could damage his throat rather badly. He found what he was looking for in his Professor's face, but he was never one to trust others. He wove a quick wandless spell around his Professor to ensure the man could not move. Professor Potter smirked at him, but Tom thought little of it. Maybe the Professor liked not being able to move? Yes, he like liked being at Tom's mercy.

The thought made Tom slightly dazed with pleasure. Such a rush to have this control and even more so that it was his professor and that the man seemed so willing, he felt himself harden slightly over these thoughts.

Tom had, had enough waiting and tasted the man's cock with more eagerness than he normally would. The man was clean, but unshaven. Tom moved his face down to lick at the base of the hard organ, the black hair tickling his face and nose, some of it getting in his mouth even as he worked at wetting the hot length.

Harry's point of view

Harry hummed in pleasure as he watched Tom work and began to stir his magic ever so slightly. Harry imagined that Tom, who had such contempt for his fellow humans and hardly ever acted like the typical hormonal male going though puberty, wasn't turned on overly much by seeing or touching another's flesh.

Most likely, Tom was only pleasured to the point of organism when he was hurting or controlling someone, it was a mental and emotional pleasure for Tom Riddle. However as most adult wizards could tell you, magic could be an extremely addicting aphrodisiac. For Tom who used his magic when he was hurting or controlling someone and who felt powerful and comforted by his own magic it was highly effective.

Harry could break out of Tom's constricting spell at anytime, but it was giving the boy more confidence and it was bringing Tom to the point where Harry would take control much faster.

Tom's point of view

Tom felt unusually warm as he worked over the cock with light teasing licks and an almost hard pressure from his lips. The cock needed to be very thoroughly wet before he would take it in his mouth. Tom was nothing if not a perfectionist, and would not humiliate himself with making disgusting gagging sounds because what touched his throat was uncomfortably dry.

He noticed that he was moving faster then he normally would as he had to draw back slightly to take a few deep breaths. His hands, he realized, were clenching his Professor's naked thighs rather tightly and he made them relax. His Professor's body felt very warm, his thighs almost as hot as his dick.

Tom's own cock was surprisingly hot and throbbing between his legs, but Tom ignored this. He could not be distracted and would take care of himself when he was alone.

Harry's point of view

Finally, finally Tom took him into his hot wet orifice and Harry couldn't stop his loud drawn out groan as he experienced Tom's talented mouth. The boy licked, and sucked skillfully going down farther and farther with a slow agonizing pace.

It was time, Harry made his move. First he surged his magic causing it to come out in a steady burst from all over his skin. In a normal setting this would give an aura of power and perhaps intimated any who were sensitive or that he was angry at, but Harry wasn't angry at all and Tom who was sensitive to magic and literally had part of Harry inside him felt a very sudden, very pleasure wave of power course though Harry and into himself.

Tom's point of view

Of course Tom's first instinct was to jerk back from the sudden feeling of power coming from the man he was sucking, but he stopped himself from doing so too quickly, for it could damage his throat after all, but then the power reached him and seemed to go straight into him, through his throat and straight to his own hard cock and Tom very nearly screamed. He did in fact jerk and only a firm pressure on the back of his head stopped him from hurting himself.

It took a moment for Tom to understand the situation. First of all he was more turned on then he had ever been in his life, it felt like every nerve he had was extra sensitive and yearning for some kind of touch. It felt as if he were to even shift his weight he would cum without being touched.

His hands had also slipped off of his Professor's legs hanging uselessly at Tom's side. Professor Potter's dick was about half way in his throat. The way he had moved had gotten him about an inch more of breathing room, but it had also scrapped against the back of his throat painfully making his eyes water slightly and making him lose his breath. Tom would start to get dizzy soon if he couldn't breath.

The Professor's hands were touching him. One was on the back of his neck and head and had stopped him from painfully withdrawing the cock too quickly. The other hand was holding his chin gently giving him some semblance of balance.

It was only how carefully those hands were placed, that they didn't send Tom into a panic. Surely if the hand on his head was any further up or had grabbed hold of any of his hair he would have seen it as a way to force him further on the mans cock and he would have started struggling, how hard it would be to explain what happened to the nurse or to heal his throat himself forgotten. It was the same if the man's other hand was holding his chin harder to direct or pull him closer.

As it was he knelt there frozen in place, trying to figure out how to get out of this bizarre situation and deeply aware of the fact that he would need to breath soon and that Professor Potter had started moving slightly.

He closed his eyes, trying to keep himself calm as he expected to be forced farther on his Professor's cock. He couldn't struggle he needed to stay calm so he could use magic to fix this mess.

But he wasn't forced to take the length any farther in fact, his Professor had withdrawn from his throat slowly and gently. The man's hands moving him back slightly the fingers stroking soothingly against his skin. The dick rested in his mouth now, but his throat was no longer blocked and he could breath deeply though his nose.

Before he could figure out why his Professor had done this, the man moved his leg to rest in-between his own and Tom couldn't focus on anything else as it brushed against his cock. It was shocking how his body reacted to this, tensing and jerking no thrusting towards the contact.

When his hips went toward his professor the rest of him went as well and he found himself gagging slightly as he sucked the cock into the back of his throat too fast.

Professor Potter made a highly pleased sound and the hands holding him tightened for one terrifying second before his Professor loosened them again and allowed him to start pulling away. He might have pulled off of his Professor completely and left, if only Potter hadn't moved his leg again.

This time Tom was more prepared for it so he was able to stop his entire body from jerking, but he was absolutely not expecting his Professor to continue, to keep rubbing his hot cock that was aching so badly from being in his confining clothes.

Harry's point of view

Harry wasn't sure what sound Tom had made being muffled so, whether it was more of a whimper or a moan it didn't matter. What mattered was that Harry had the upper hand and he was keeping it without making Tom leave. He would of course not prevent the boy from leaving nor he would let it get to the point where Tom struggled and hurt himself.

He had to be so careful here and it was so hard because well he was so _hard _and oh Tom's mouth was so delightfully sinful. Oh, he wanted to fuck that pretty, lying, manipulative little month so badly, but strangely and it was strange considering who Tom was, Harry just couldn't bring himself to hurt him.

Maybe, it was because he was his student, and oh that made him feel naughty, though if he thought about it too much he would be filled with guilt and self loathing so he really need not to dwell on that, or Tom's age for that matter.

So, well who knows? It was most likely because Harry just didn't like to hurt people and hurting someone during something that should be so pleasurable and intimate really turned him off.

Anyways back to the matter at hand, if Harry didn't wrap this up soon he would be cumming from just the sight of his cock in Tom's mouth and the boy's beautiful eyes fluttered from the unexpected and unrelenting pleasure he was causing. It didn't help that Tom had started making such wanton noises, and Harry could tell Tom was trying to be silent.

"Merlin, you're so beautiful like that." It came out without him meaning to, the only words that had been spoken since the start of this 'exam'. Surly, it was something Tom had heard often, that he was beautiful even when he thought he hated the boy Harry had acknowledge that he was beautiful. For some reason though and maybe it was because the sound of Harry's voice had focused Tom, Tom looked at him and then after a few moments started moving on Harry's cock again.

Tom's point of view

Tom couldn't do this, he couldn't accept the pleasure, he couldn't accept being manipulated and controlled like he had done to others. He had to control this, control his body and not react, but it was impossible and he felt such despair and disgust with himself.

How could he allow this? He was letting himself be used like some toy for someone's pleasure and the absolute worse thing was that he was enjoying it. He almost wished that the man was being cruel that he was forcing him on his cock and hurting him if only so then he could hate the man instead of himself and hate was happening instead of wishing for more of the wonderful feeling between his legs.

Tom only almost wished that because if the man was cruel, but his body was still wrecked with this much pleasure it- it would have been unbearable.

"Merlin, you're so beautiful like that." Said his Professor sounding oddly, it wasn't until Tom looked up at him that, that he was sure that his Professor as spoken in an…awed tone. Professor Potter's bright green eyes had darkened in his lust and sweat ran down on the side of his face from the effort he was using to control himself.

His Professor sounded like Tom was purposely doing something that made him desirable, but that didn't make any sense. He was barley holding the mans cock in his month, he was the one being controlled, being forced to make such wrenched sounds and rocking into the man's damnable leg, but if Potter was in control why did he look just as affected as Tom?

Tom had never felt anything when he had used others this way. He had never felt any desire for someone before and now he did, but Potter wanted him too, so what did that mean?

Why was Potter holding back? He wanted him and as much as Tom felt nauseous thinking about it, his Professor had him didn't he? Tom had already admitted to himself that it would be unbearable if the man used him while Tom felt this pleasure, but didn't that mean he wouldn't do anything if he started to be used?

Tom felt week and helpless, at this man's mercy, but why then did Potter not act on his desires? What stopped him from acting?

He doesn't know, Tom realized looking at Harry again. He doesn't know that I won't leave, that I feel trapped._"Merlin, you're so beautiful like that." _He was in awe of him and his hands were increasingly rubbing and caressing the skin he was holding. He was afraid to force it or he didn't want to force it. If Potter liked Tom's reaction now it might be that Harry doesn't want a different reaction.

Professor Potter got turned on by Tom's pleasure, but not by controlling him otherwise that's what he would be trying to do.

So it was alright really. Tom was still controlling his Professor, Tom's reaction was just another way he could get Potter to do what he wanted him to do and it would give the man a false sense of security as well. Tom just needed to-to affect Potter more than he was affecting him.

Now that Tom had a plan of sorts he renewed his efforts on Potter's cock and he found that it was better this way. Tom had so much power over his Professor that his professor was giving him pleasure as well.

It was so good; it felt so good now that he could enjoy it without worrying. He needed Potter to come first though. He needed that reassurance that Potter was not the one in charge.

Harry's point of view

It was startling to Harry when Tom drew him deeply in his wet cavern without warning. Licking and sucking and convulsing his throat around him. Harry couldn't stop his hand going to Tom's perfect dark hair and running his fingers though it, messing up some of that perfection, but somehow making Tom look even better then before.

Tom didn't seem to mind or even notice he was so far gone. To Harry, Tom seemed wild in movements rutting against his leg and gulping down his cock. Tom wasn't submissive in his actions. It was more like he was devouring Harry trying to eat his very soul along with his cock, but at the same time the way he rubbed cat-like his hard length against Harry's leg as if Tom needed that contact, needed Harry and much as Harry needed Tom at this moment.

To Harry this had never felt this equal before with Tom as if finally they knew where the other stood and it was on equal ground.

They came at about the same time as was fitting, though Tom thought he had held out just a little while longer which was also fitting.

Harry's hands left Tom except to smooth some of his hair back in place. Tom released Harry's cock and swallowed down the leftover cum in his mouth, he didn't seem to react as Harry thoughtfully cast a spell to relax Tom's slightly aching jaw and then another one to clean the mess Harry's leg had caused.

Tom stayed on the floor for a moment longer than Harry expected, but looking at him closely it was clear that Tom was slightly shaken. Tom was obviously experienced in some things, but Harry wondered if Tom had ever let someone else get him off before.

Harry stood the same time as Tom and doing so brings them standing very closely together. Harry takes this opportunity to move his hands to the same places he had them before, Tom's neck and chin and after seeing that Tom is suitably dazed from his orgasm and does not appear to be angry with him yet, Harry kisses him.

It's not for very long nor is it very deep. If Tom does decide that he's angry or has been slighted somehow it really would be better not to have Harry's tongue in Tom's mouth so close to his teeth. A brief and gentle kiss and if Tom had been kissed before, Harry doubts it was like one.

Tom doesn't seem angry that Harry kissed him, but his expression is almost unreadable so Harry can't be sure. If he had to guess Harry would say Tom looked confused as if he's not sure what Harry's doing, why he's doing it or who won Tom and Harry's little game in the first place.

The interesting thing is that Harry doesn't really know either, he decides to lighten the mood somewhat and say something before it becomes to quiet so he says with a sweet smile and humor lit eyes._" Thank you for the lovely predictions Tom. That did help your entertainment value."_

Tom looks at him like Harry has grown an extra head, but finally seems to remember the exam and gives a brief snort of disbelief.

"_I'll be seeing you this summer I expect." _Somehow that sounds like another innuendo even though Harry doesn't really mean it to be.

"_Don't forget to have your permission form signed." _He sounds like such a responsible Professor.

" _Goodbye now _Tom._" _Harry says Tom's name just a little different then before. While things needed to continue on as before, Harry would not pretend that whatever happened between them didn't exist.

Tom seems to understand and maybe he even appreciates it for he says, "Goodbye Professor Potter.", a little differently as well, though as he leaves there's only one clear thought going through Tom's mind.

_Entertainment value indeed._


End file.
